


Spoiled Rotten

by Kokorokirei



Category: K/DA- Alternate Universe, League of Legends
Genre: -Evelynn, Anal Fingering, Bathtub Sex, Bottom!Evelynn, Bottom!Kai'Sa, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Monster Girls, NSFW, Oni!Akali, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, Succubus!Evelynn, Tags for Chapter One:, Top!Akali, Top!Akali is valid and hot, Top!Sivir, Ya'll just cowards., tags for chapter two:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: It's that "special time of year" for Evelynn where only Akali gets to experience that rare side of her. Coincidentally, Kai'sa is also in a special mood for bubble baths and Sivir's naked embrace. How spoiled these girls are...
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Kai'Sa/Sivir (League of Legends)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 231
Collections: K/DGay





	1. Gâtée

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to another fic of mine. In this special set, the first chapter is focused on Akalynn and the second chapter is about Kai'Siv. Make sure to read the tags, prepare your hearts, and enjoy! This bday fic (for me and only me, but I guess you guys can read it...jkjk!) was fun to write because I got to spoil myself writing things I wanted to see the girls do~ Sometimes, you just got to treat yourself!
> 
> Also, to clarify because it will come up in the fic, Ahri and Evelynn are "monster-born" while Kai'sa (her parasites) and Akali (oni) are "monster-transitioned". There is a difference, as you will see as you continue to read the fic. It's very minor so I don't have the details/logistics down, but just go with it and enjoy!

“Where’s Evelynn?” Akali asked the moment she opened the front door, stepping into the comfort of her shared home. The question was geared towards anyone who heard it. She kicked off her shoes, sighing as the tension in her feet started to fade. The young rapper has been running around all day, going to various interviews, acting as a representative for K/DA. Today was a day where every girl had to do their own work, whether it was making phone calls, answering emails, or arguing which outfits were going to be picked for their shows (which was mostly Ahri’s job). As Akali took off her hat, which felt like taking a bra off after a long day, she was still met with silence when she said to herself, “She hasn’t texted me all day.”

Akali had expected to get daily encouraging texts from her girlfriend when she was on the road for a full, exhausting day. Even if they couldn’t respond to each other due to time constraints, it was still a custom for them, so it was odd when Akali didn’t get a single text from Evelynn. It was out of character. Usually, the Siren was spamming Akali with hearts or mentioning some products she wanted to buy for her. Maybe on a bad day, Evelynn will rant about some ‘hoe that tried to come for her on Twitter’. Anything, really, but today there were no texts from the vocalist.

In the hallway closest to the front door, Kai’sa was in the progress of putting on her shoes when Akali came in. Poking her head out to greet Akali, the rapper noticed that Kai’sa had put on her good lipstick. The one that doesn’t smear at all and didn’t strain the wine glass when she drank. She was dressed in smart casual clothing, healthy blue jeans with a black turtleneck that hugged her curves, finished with a silver-white blazer to compliment the outfit. Her purple hair wasn’t tied in her signature hair buns, it was set loose and wavy, full of volume as it swayed in the open air. Compared to Akali, who was wearing a basic white shirt, black leggings, and her signature jacket, the rapper felt underdressed. Kai’sa smiled at Akali, responding, “Hey, Kali. You got home on time. I was just leaving.”

“Are you heading out this late?” Akali asked, quirking a curious eyebrow. 

“I’m restless and Sivir isn’t working tonight so she’ll help me relax,” Kai’sa said with a sly smirk. The dancer wasn’t the type to say, ‘I am horny so mama is about to go get laid’. She was - as she puts it- considerate. “So we’re having a late date night. I’m paying.”

“Fun,” Akali shrugged. “Is unnie here?”

“Ahri called me. She said filming went over so she’ll hit up a hotel tonight.” The leader of K/DA was busy filming promotional videos for her new line of FOXY makeup. Akali was thrilled that she didn’t ask the girls to join as models. Filming with Ahri was draining, to say the least. It took over eight hours to film the laundromat scene because the lighting wasn’t right. Or something like that. It probably didn’t help that she argued with Evelynn for half of those hours.

Akali nodded her head, doing the calculations. Kai’sa is going out. Ahri isn’t coming home. So that meant she was alone with Evelynn. “So…”

As if reading her mind, Kai’sa booped Akali’s nose as she teased, “You and Evie have the house for yourselves tonight.”

The rapper tried to put on an annoyed face but it turned into a cute pout. It reminded Kai’sa of a young child being told that they have to wait until after dinner to get their dessert. There was a slight blush on Akali’s cheeks as she responded with, “Okay, cool. Whatever.”

Kai’sa smiled at Akali’s rebuttal, but then her face turned serious. Her lavender eyes glanced up, towards the general area where Evelynn and Akali’s room is before whispering, “So...I think it’s that time of year for Evelynn. She’s been snappy lately and resorted to staying in her room all day.”

An imaginary lightbulb flashed on top of Akali’s head. Now it made sense why Evelynn hasn’t been texting her at all. It was that time of year for the succubus. “I see. She hasn’t been texting me at all.”

The dancer nodded her head. She gave a cheerful smile to the young rapper. “Then it’s great timing that we are all going out and leaving you two alone.”

“Yeah, you two have your heats synchronized,” Akali teased, earning a playful shove from the taller woman.

“It’s not called heats, don’t listen to Ahri, she’s not human. She’s a literal fox,” Kai’sa argued. “It’s like when you get really horny right before your period. You know?”

“Yeah, that might be just you,” Akali laughed, earning an eye roll from Kai’sa. “Besides, none of us are technically fully human.”

“Yet you and I still get our monthlies and Evelynn and Ahri have no idea how a tampon works. Fair, huh?” Kai’sa says, shaking her head in dismay. It really wasn’t fair. Ahri and Evelynn, both monster-born, have never experienced bloating and cramps, while Kai’sa and Akali, monster-transitioned, suffered every month. Mother Nature was either cruel or sadistic or both. “Alright, I’m going to get going. Sivir is waiting.”

“Alright, have fun but not too much fun,” Akali says with a finger bang. “Enjoy your heat.”

“Shut up, it’s not a fucking heat. Okay? Bye!” Kai’sa cried with a loud laugh as she stuck her tongue out at the rapper. She closed the door as she left, leaving Akali alone in the entranceway. 

Akali looked up at the ceiling, near the area where her bedroom was, where Evelynn was most likely at. She twiddled her hat in her hands. It occurred to Akali that Evelynn hadn't even come down to greet her- very out of character for the succubus, so that meant Kai’sa was right. It was that time of year. 

What was that time of year? Ahri claimed it was heats. Evelynn argued it’s just “built-up tension for the past eleven or so months”, like a wound-up rubber band that was ready to snap. Kai’sa thinks it’s the succubus version of a period or...heat as Ahri keeps insisting. Honestly, who cares? It meant Akali was going to see a side of Evelynn that a lot of people don’t see. 

A succubus, a ravenous creature that used sex as a weapon. A demon that instilled fear among religious followers, labeling them as unholy blights. They dominated humans as predators, they conquered the feeble hearts with their beauty, and they take away lives to feed their insatiable hunger. It was rare for a succubus to appear weak, needy, and helpless. 

Until that time of year…

As Akali made her way up the stairs, she realized how eerily quiet it was. The unlit hallway started to resemble a creepy corridor that led to the entrance of a locked dungeon, holding a fearsome creature in its chains. That creature was Evelynn, waiting silently for her release, the only shackles that held her in place was a thin wooden door.

When Akali stopped in front of their bedroom door, she could hear gentle shuffling and the quick snap of a lasher. Then there were small footsteps before it went silent. The maknae waited for a few more seconds before opening the door, cheerfully greeting with, “Evie, I’m home.”

She was met with a momentary silence before a low hiss erupted from the shadows of the darkened room, followed by a rumbling purr. Normally, any sane person would dart out of the room, screaming that the place was haunted. 

To Akali, it was familiar. It was safe. It meant that Evelynn was here.

Closing the door behind her, setting her hat on a table stand that she knew was by the door, and enveloping herself into the darkness, Akali caught the outline of a purple glowing figure. It faded into the darkness, like a chameleon adjusting its colors, followed by a soft feminine growl. She could hear the pit-pat of her feet and hands crawling towards her.

Like a black panther stalking its prey, two bright pink orbs pierced the darkness, staring straight at Akali.

Reaching out to turn on the bedroom lights, Akali was greeted by the sight of her succubus girlfriend in her full Demon Shade form. As if drenched in purple smoke, Evelynn’s body looked like a ghost basking in the light. Her golden nails contrasted against her darkened, shadowy form. The iconic lashers looked like wispy clouds, threatening to disappear if Akali reached out to touch them. Evelynn’s face only consisted of two bright pink eyes, hidden behind her neon magenta hair which cascaded down her shoulder. Upon looking closely, Akali could still barely make out Evelynn’s lips against her darkened face. Or maybe it was Akali’s mind trying to put a human face against a shapeless void. 

Evelynn crawled to her like a tiger, slowly and methodically, but willing. Akali reached out, cupping the side of the Siren’s face. The rapper said, “You didn’t text me all day.”

The sound that escaped from Evelynn’s lip could be considered a whimper, her way of apologizing. Despite lacking in human features, her eyes appeared guilty. She pressed her cheek into Akali’s hand, making small chuffing noises. Lashers gently rubbed against Akali’s legs in up and down motions, trying to show how sorry she felt.

“You’re lucky you look so cute right now,” Akali whispered. It was true. Evelynn looked like a vulnerable kitten that was begging for an extra serving of milk. “I’ll forgive you.”

It was rare to see Evelynn like this. Usually, she was a powerful creature that demanded attention on her, all without uttering a single word. She could have anything she wanted with a snap of her fingers. There was bound to be a weak soul scampering to please the mistress.

But tonight, that special time of year, all bets where off. There were no commands, no demands, and no control from Evelynn, the Siren, the bad girl who ruled the music world. Just submission.

The core of a succubus is to just survive and their way of feeding is through sexual intercourse, luring weak men, and women into giving up their souls for them. At least, that’s how the stories explained it in those archaic days. But like any species in the animal kingdom, there is always a strong instinct to survive against the age of time. Through generations and generations of succubi, they’ve managed to persevere for a reason (with the help of humans- but that’s an entirely different conversation). 

It was an urge to bond, to create something anew. Whether that was a new life or a powerful connection, it’s what gives the succubus’ race some emotional merit. On the outside, they appeared heartless and inhumane, but on the inside, they craved for something more. They don’t have a word for it in their language, but it was something human. Years of living in their specific lifestyle, tormenting humans, it has taught them a thing or two about the meaning of love.

So as Akali looked down at Evelynn, she could see how desperate the succubus was for her. They’ve had sex plenty of times but tonight, Evelynn needed Akali now more than ever. On this time of year, Evelynn reverted back into being the core of a succubus, a version that has been changed and altered through years of succubi history, finally imprinting onto her DNA. She needed the pact to solidify between her and Akali, especially at this time of year.

Innocent blue eyes starting turning into a dominating, piercing shade of gold, watching Evelynn act so primal yet submissive did something to Akali. It wasn’t jealousy (as that is what triggers Akali’s oni side, which is another long story), but it was something powerful, beyond human comprehension. As Akali’s skin started turning a shade of black light blue, her hair glowing a shade of bright pink, she used two hands to pull Evelynn’s shapeless face towards her, dragging her up from the ground. On mere instincts, Akali found Evelynn’s lips, kissing them harshly as if trying to drain her essence.

Two tusks started to grow from Akali’s upper row of teeth, protruding and pressing into Evelynn’s lips. Her lower teeth, smaller in size, dug into Evelynn’s lips, not enough to draw blood but enough pressure to make the Siren groan out loud. Akali’s nails grew into claws, digging slightly into Evelynn’s jawline as she held her still. 

Evelynn let out a small purr, reaching out to palm Akali’s stomach, hidden under a thin shirt. Her nails pierced the fabric, ripping long lines into the white shirt. Those sharp claws trailed along the exposed flesh, producing thin irritated red lines (no blood) against the toned stomach. Akali hissed happily at the sensation. 

In her oni form, Akali’s tongue grew longer in size, practically hanging from her mouth. She slithered her tongue into Evelynn’s mouth, pressing through soft lips, knowing she was allowed entrance. Her tongue found Evelynn’s and they battled in a furious dance for dominance, the losing side was obviously the succubus. Evelynn moaned loudly as Akali explored her cavern, making sure every inch was claimed by the oni. 

The two of them had to rip themselves away from each other to breathe, heaving heavily as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Gold and pink, staring right at each other with ravishing hunger.

“I need you now,” Akali snarled, making Evelynn shiver. The succubus got up, jumped into Akali’s arms, letting herself be held. She smashed her lips into Akali’s mouth, placing small kisses along the two large tusks before diving into the rapper’s mouth.

As Evelynn did this, Akali carried Evelynn towards the bed, almost throwing her on it without, surprisingly, breaking lip contact. Long legs wrapped around Akali’s waist tightly, as well as two whispy lashers curling around her like vines, securing her in place. 

Luckily for Akali, Evelynn’s form was naked already. She felt the warm flesh pressed against her body and she snarled as she realized that she still had her clothes on. She would rip them off but Akali didn’t dare break contact, even a second away from Evelynn’s body was painful to consider. Instead, she bucked her hips, grinding against Evelynn’s core, moaning as she felt how wet the Siren was. She knew it stained her leggings but the Rogue could honestly care less. It only turned her on more. The rapper’s hands roamed across Evelynn’s chest, selfishly gripping both mounds of flesh, rolling her thumbs across both harden nipples. 

That earned a high pitch groan from the succubus, who rocked her hips to meet Akali’s. Akali swallowed every sound that escaped from Evelynn’s lips, not wanting to let anything go to waste. Her hands roughly gripped Evelynn’s chest, relishing in how soft and warm her breasts felt in her palms. They were so big and full, not even Akali’s hands could contain them.

Tasting Evelynn’s mouth, her hands massaging those perfect mounds, her hips rocking against a wet cunt, Akali felt she was on cloud nine. She could do this all night long, but she had an itch to scratch. An urge started to bubble in the back of Akali’s mind. The oni could feel her tongue flinch when she decided what she wanted.

She wanted to taste Evelynn directly.

Usually, Akali was the one holding Evelynn’s hair between her legs, moaning her name. This time, she wanted to return the favor. A part of Akali knew that Evelynn would oblige her. The other part wondered if Evelynn would think otherwise. Well, there was no harm in trying.

Reluctant as she was, Akali broke the kiss, hearing a strangled whimper from Evelynn. Those pink eyes looked at Akali in misery, as if her favorite toy was taken away from her. It almost made Akali feel guilty, and for a second, she considered just returning to those perfect lips. 

But she wanted to taste Evelynn even more.

So slowly, Akali started to lower herself down the hourglass figure, looking straight into Evelynn’s eyes to search for any signs of resistance. It took a second for Evelynn to realize what Akali wanted. When she connected the dots, Evelynn loosened her hold on Akali’s waist. That was a good sign.

Akali still kept eye contact with Evelynn, making sure that if Evelynn changed her mind or misunderstood her intentions, she would stop. But she didn’t meet any resistance, instead, Evelynn parted her legs apart, even pushing on Akali’s shoulder to encourage her to go lower. She hissed slowly as Akali was face to face with what her mouth desired.

Even in Evelynn’s shadowy form, Akali could still see the outline of her cunt. In fact, it was a shade of purple-pink in an ombre effect. To an artist like Akali, it was a beautiful sight and it only made her mouth hunger even more. The rapper could clearly see how wet Evelynn was, the clear liquid soaking through suckable folds and dripping from her entrance.

Akali dove right in.

Her long tongue lapped at the wet folds, moaning at what she tasted. It was a tad bit salty, but it gave a sweet aftertaste. Akali was careful with her tusks, angling her face so that the base rested on both sides of Evelynn’s cunt and her tongue was snug right in front of the entrance. She slithered her tongue over the quivering hole, swirling the tip of her tongue over it, not pressing in. 

Akali’s hands cupped the sides of Evelynn’s rear to hold her steady. She felt long claws stroke through her neon pink hair, tugging at it to urge the rapper along. Akali gently kissed and suckled those soaked folds, dipping her tongue in to taste everything that Evelynn offered. 

She moved her head up, her tongue lashing out to find a hidden pearl. Akali’s mouth enclosed around a fleshy hood, using the tip of her tongue to push it back, revealing the clit. The oni slammed her tongue against it, evoking a haggard groan from Evelynn. The Siren bucked her hips into Akali’s waiting mouth. 

Then Akali suckled that poor clit, rolling it in circles with her expert tongue, earning more squeals from the vocalist above. As she abused the now swollen clit, Akali could taste a new wave of wetness for her hard work. She swallowed every drop, relishing in Evelynn’s nectar. 

Akali moved back down, this time thrusting her tongue through Evelynn’s entrance. There was an advantage of having a long tongue in her oni form. By the sound of the long howl that poured from Evelynn’s lip, it was doing good work. 

Thrusting her tongue as far as she can, Akali could feel Evelynn’s inner walls pulse around her. The taste of Evelynn was raw and thick, coating her tongue to its wondrous flavor. Akali growl possessively against Evelynn’s cunt, enjoying how it made the other woman shiver in delight.

Reaching up with a clawed finger, Akali used the base of her finger to roll the clit in small circles. Evelynn flinched at the contact before relaxing, melting to how it made her body feel like it was on fire. Akali swirled the clit in an even rhythm to match the thrusting of her tongue, going as deep as it could allow. She could feel her jaw straining, growing sore as she kept the rhythm, but Evelynn’s sweet noises kept her fueled. 

The succubus’ inner walls quivered and tightened at its invader, unsure whether to welcome it or deny it further entry. It shivered and quaked, spilling more honey into an oni’s waiting mouth. After a few more minutes of this continuous torture, Akali felt Evelynn tense up, rocking her hips roughly against her mouth before remaining still. The Siren’s thighs shivered with tension, followed by a loud wail. A flood of hot sweetness swirled around Akali’s tongue before pouring into her mouth, soaking her lower jaw. 

Letting out an approved groan, Akali drank everything that Evelynn offered, consistently pushing her tongue in and out of the quivering hole to coax as much honey she could get. The claws in her hair tighten furiously, almost threatening to pull a few pink strands out (or maybe it already did). 

Evelynn’s hips rocked harshly at first, but slowly they started to calm down, trailing on the edge of her climax. She flinched and quivered as she suffered the aftershocks, comforted by Akali’s lips gently kissing the sensitive clit. Evelynn released a warm purr, her way of showing how satisfied she was.

After a few comforting licks and a kiss on her clit, Akali started laying butterfly kisses along Evelynn’s stomach, up to her chest, and capturing those sweet lips. The succubus hummed happily, relishing in Akali’s affections. Breaking the kiss, Evelynn nudged affectionately against Akali’s cheek like a cat. 

Gazing into those bright pink eyes, Akali could still see the hunger in them and her own core flinched in anticipation. Her own skin felt sticky with sweat and uncomfortable in her clothing. She knew her leggings were a mess, a damp sensation etched between her legs. It took everything in her power to not start humping against Evelynn. After all, she had a bit of dignity left. Or what’s left of it.

Then a thought occurred to her. If Evelynn let her do this, would she…?

In a husky voice, it was a little hard to talk with four tusks jutting out of her mouth, Akali asked, “Do you want another round?” Evelynn’s pink eyes sparkled at the question as she nodded her head. “Can I use the strap on you?”  
  


There was a slight pause. Evelynn gave Akali an expressionless look, which was easy since the only clearly visible thing on Evelynn’s shadowy face were those pink eyes. After a moment of silence, the vocalist nodded her head, leaning up to kiss Akali’s cheek to confirm her decision.

Akali returned the kind gesture, pecking Evelynn’s lips before getting up. She heard a sad whimper from the succubus, due to the loss of contact. The rapper would have rushed back into Evelynn’s arms if she wasn’t so desperate to rip the clothes from her own body. Seriously, if her clothes didn’t come off soon, she was going to go crazy. 

With that said, Akali peeled off her jacket. No wonder she felt so hot, her jacket felt like a weighted blanket on her skin. Ripping it off, Akali practically tore her shirt off as she pulled it over her head. She could hear Evelynn hum in approval. When Akali started tugging her leggings off, she almost tripped over her own feet trying to do so. The tight fabric seemed resistant to peel off her legs but after a few more desperate efforts, it was forgotten on the floor. 

Then Akali went to the dresser where she knew Evelynn kept her toys. Opening a drawer, she looked down at her choices. Golden, sharp eyes stared at the unlimited collection she could choose from. There were long phallic ones, short girthier ones, weirdly shaped ones (that Akali is pretty sure Evelynn buys because she simply likes the designs because she has never used them on her), colorful ones, one-shaded colored, bumpy and ridged, and so on. 

But the one that caught Akali’s eye was this simple bright turquoise dildo. It didn’t have anything special to it except that it was phallic shaped, but it did hold sentimental value to the oni. It was a dildo that Evelynn and Akali bought together as a couple. Sure, it wasn’t the most romantic thing to buy for their six month anniversary but, then again, they weren’t like any other couple. It was seven inches, not too thick and not too thin. It was a good stretch for Akali (since it was mostly used on her). 

As Akali grabbed the strap that went with it, securing it on her [and tightening it because it catered to Evelynn’s hips], she grew more excited at the thought that she was going to use this on Evelynn for the first time. Her gold eyes were lost in the mental images of this turquoise length disappearing into wet folds. Just the thought of it made Akali’s core clench tightly with anticipation.

Once the dildo was strapped in, Akali made her way back to Evelynn, who was waiting patiently. Her eyes lit up, spying on the turquoise strap strutting from between Akali’s legs. Her lashers reached for Akali, pulling her in and closing the distance between the two. Akali fitted herself between Evelynn’s legs, her eyes taking the sight of the succubus below her. Even in her Demon Shade form, it didn’t diminish how beautiful Evelynn is. Her curves were so right, accommodating her smooth stomach, wide hips, and carrying those melons on her chest. Even when her skin was painted in a rich, dark purple mixture, it didn’t diminish the beauty of seeing Evelynn’s true form. 

Not many would be able to see Evelynn’s Demon Shade and think, ‘Hey, what a gorgeous woman she is’. Most people might be terrified at something so non-human, especially with those sharp claws and that empty-saved-for-the-pink-eyes face. To Akali, seeing Evelynn in this form showed how much trust the Siren was putting in her. She trusted Akali to not cower in fear of her. She trusted Akali to still love her, both human form and demon shaped. She trusted Akali to still think she’s beautiful. 

And why would Akali reject Evelynn’s true form? After all, the vocalist helped Akali accept her oni side when it came out abruptly, with no warning at all.

So as Akali’s clawed fingers gently checked to make sure Evelynn was wet, she knew she wanted to make this feel good for her. To give Evelynn pleasure that she has given her. To make Evelynn feel like she’s the most spoiled woman in the world. 

Now, while putting a clawed finger inside someone was not ideal and the risk of accidentally hurting the other person was high, Akali knew Evelynn wasn’t a fragile individual. She can take a lot, at times it was scary of how well she can take it. But the last thing Akali wanted to do was hurt Evelynn, even if the succubus could...sigh...in the words of the great Foxy leader of K/DA, ‘Take a pounding’. 

Akali wasn’t a cat and could retract her claws, so she couldn’t warm Evelynn up by loosening her with her fingers. Instead, she decided to just go slow. Evelynn was wet enough and if Akali kept her waiting any longer, the succubus might just throw her on her back and take the lead. 

But Evelynn was patient, looking lovingly at Akali through those pink eyes. She didn’t push Akali, nor urged her on. She rested on the bed, her arms flayed over her head, her back arching to push her chest upwards as her legs rested next to Akali’s waist. Her bright neon pink hair fluttered over the bedsheets in long locks, cascading around her head as if the wind was blowing in her face. 

The rapper could stare at this image for hours but she had work to do. Akali held the turquoise strap and lined it up with Evelynn’s entrance. She slipped the tip between the wet folds, making sure it was soaked there. Then she used her hand to spread the wetness up and down the length, coating it as much as she could. Akali opened her mouth, letting the saliva drip from her long tongue and land on the strap to help coat it some more. 

Once she was sure the strap was well prepared, she then lined it up, this time slowly pressing it through an inviting hole that begged to be entered. When she was sure the tip was lined up correctly, Akali placed both hands on the side of Evelynn’s waist and used her hips to slowly push in. The head of the dildo caught a bit of resistance but Evelynn seemed relaxed enough for it to quickly suck in the tip. With short and gentle thrusts, Akali’s gold eyes watched the tip disappear within Evelynn, moaning at how the sight was even better than her imagination. 

Evelynn’s legs had wrapped around Akali’s waist. With a gentle prodding of her heel poking in the back of Akali’s rear, the turquoise strap quickly sunk into the tight cavern with ease. Akali blinked in shock. It went far much easier than she expected. 

The succubus purred deliciously as she felt Akali’s entire length inside of her, snugged between wet, inviting walls. She looked lovingly at Akali, almost like she was proud of her lover. Her clawed fingers reached up to draw small circles on Akali’s shoulders, chirping happily at being filled.

Akali leaned down, kissing Evelynn’s lips before pulling out. She was met with a pleasing hiss as the strap tugged from the tightening walls. Akali pulled out until only the tip remained inside before pushing back in. Evelynn lets out a quick welp, followed by a warm purr. Her legs tightened around Akali, a good sign that she was enjoying it.

The rapper then pulled out again, this time a little faster. She pushed in with a bit more force which earned her a soft squeak. Soon, the pacing started to form. Akali increased her speed, going a little bit faster after each successful round. 

The sounds, the toe-curling wet sounds that Evelynn’s cunt performed as Akali drilled the strap within her. The rapper could hear every inch of the strap pushing through those soaked walls. She could hear how her thighs smacked against wet skin, making her groan in approval. Evelynn’s breathing was quick in succession, heaving in short pockets of air. Every so often, she would let out a whining moan that rang so perfectly in Akali’s ears. This symphony of music was like the perfect workout song that motivated the body to keep pushing through that forty-minute jog. 

Akali felt Evelynn’s nails dig into her backside, drawing it upwards, no doubt leaving marks. Her legs tighten around her waist, heels digging into her backside, refusing to let her go. Evelynn’s lips clamped on her shoulder, teeth starting to dig into the flesh. It wasn’t enough to draw blood but if this kept going, it might.

Leaning down to rest her head into the exposed crook of Evelynn’s neck, Akali closed her eyes and focused on thrusting her hips. Pound after pound after pound, she memorized the sounds that echoed in her ear, the sweet scent that filled her nose, and the sensation of Evelynn’s hot, nude body pressing against her- almost like they were melting into one. 

The strap-on was pressed against her clit, rocking against it as she made each thrust. At this point, Akali knew she was close. Her clit burned in anticipation, a fiery warmth spreading across her body, threatening to burst. It just needed one thing. Evelynn.

After a few more powerful thrusts, Evelynn’s teeth dug into Akali’s shoulders harshly, her nails were dragging across Akali’s abused back, her heels pushing further in her rear that Akali wondered if it was possible to get a bruise there. A muffled scream erupted from Evelynn’s throat, writhing madly under Akali’s frame. Waves of wetness soaked the rapper’s thighs, proof that Evelynn was becoming undone. 

As Evelynn came, Akali felt a powerful shudder over her own body as she came undone. It felt good to feel the heat pouring from her aching clit. It wasn’t powerful but it was still satisfactory. It made her hiss in pleasure.

Akali wrapped her arms around Evelynn’s waist, pulling her in close. It was to let her know that she was here and she won’t leave. Placing gentle kisses along Evelynn’s neck, Akali comforted the succubus through her climax, easing her hips to not overstimulate the vocalist. It soon came to a stop and the two of them laid there on the bed, basking in the afterglow.

It didn’t occur to Akali that she was reverting back to her human form, she barely noticed how her tusks grew smaller and back to tiny nubs in her mouth or how her claws returned to regular human nails. Akali also didn’t notice that Evelynn was turning back too. The shadowy veil that coated Evelynn’s skin was whispering away like fading clouds, revealing a beautiful shade of flesh pink underneath. The succubus’ neon pink hair returned to her normal magenta shade and those pink eyes reverted to those familiar piercing gold. 

It wasn’t until Evelynn spoke that Akali realized that she was back to normal. “What took you so long to get home?”

Akali looked up, her heart skipping a beat when she was met with Evelynn’s human beauty, before laughing, “You could have texted me.”

Evelynn’s arched a perfect brow as she whispered, “Maybe.” It was a tease. Evelynn wasn’t actually chastising Akali. In fact, she had a satisfied smile on her face when she spoke. “But then there would be no suspense.”

“Kai’sa spoiled it for me when I got home,” Akali replied, nudging her head against Evelynn’s cheek. 

Evelynn gave a feign eye roll as she jokingly said, “God damn it, Kai’sa. Ruining my fun.”

“She’s with Sivir right now,” Akali said, sighing as she felt Evelynn’s fingers gently comfort the scatches on her back. “And Ahri is away tonight so that means we have this house for ourselves tonight.” Evelynn lets out a tired groan. Being stuck in her Demon Shade form all day was draining already. So knowing that Akali added, “So why don’t I draw up a nice bath, wash you up, and maybe I’ll pull up _The Notebook_ for you?”

Akali hated that movie with every fiber of her being. However, she knew Evelynn loved that movie to death, even though she won’t admit it. But, Akali was in a generous mood and she wanted to spoil Evelynn on her ‘that time of the year’. 

Evelynn leaned up, kissing Akali before replying, “You spoil me, darling.”


	2. Bedorwe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter but I still think it packs a punch!

“You spoil me,” Sivir said, clinking her champagne glass against Kai’sa’s. The dancer’s lips were painted with the familiar purple shade she loved, not a patch of lipstick was worn off after biting into some sweet strawberries and tasting expensive sparkling wine. She took a sip of the drink, relishing the taste of bitter yet sweet alcohol. Kai’sa claimed it had a fruity aftertaste, Sivir honestly thought it tasted like every other champagne she drank. She was more of a beer kinda gal. “You sure know how to make a woman feel special.”

Kai’sa giggled, hiding her smile behind her glass. She looked lovingly at Sivir with her bright purple eyes. “It’s nice to finally use my hard-earned money to splurge for my woman.”

Splurge was correct. Kai’sa had reserved the most expensive room in one of Korea’s tallest hotel resorts. Sivir already forgot the name of the resort, but she was sure it had ten stars on some review website. If A-Listed celebrities even gave reviews. The room, itself, was probably worth more than Sivir’s annual revenue as a pizza deliverer, times that by millions. If there was one thing to signify the rich, it was gold. There was gold there, gold here, even the toilet was gold- and it was heated too. 

The view from the bedroom was beautiful, overlooking the skyline of Busan. The city lights looked like stars in the night sky. It made Sivir feel tall and powerful. Maybe that’s why rich people liked to have homes in high places with views like this, it fed their egos. It explained Azir.

Right now, the women weren’t looking at the view. They sat in the bathtub, filled with pink bubbles to the brim. Sitting opposite of each other so they faced one another as they sipped from expensive champagne, they had spent the last hour basking in each other’s presence. Sometimes they spoke and sometimes they just enjoyed the comforting silence, anything was pleasant as long as they were next to each other. Heck, Sivir could enjoy watching Kai’sa read a book and find it entertaining.

“So, how’s work?” Sivir asked, watching Kai’sa’s lips curl as she took another sip of her drink. 

“You know, the same. Rehearsal, filling out paperwork, smiling for a photographer, just the usual stuff,” Kai’sa replied. “How about you? How’s the pizza delivery?”

“Ah, you know,” Sivir mocked with a smirk. “I make sure people get their food. No big deal.”

Kai’sa gave a bubbly laugh, making Sivir’s insides squirm. The dancer was just so beautiful. Sivir honestly thought Kai’sa could spit and she would still think she looked perfect. “My big baby girl doing the Lord’s work, keeping the people fed.”

“It’s better than sitting around and letting Azir talk my ear off,” Sivir said, finishing the rest of her champagne, setting her glass down on the other side of the tub, right on the smooth marble floor. “I like to be out on the road, not holed up and deciding how to uphold ‘Azir’s empire’.”

“Whether you like it or not, one day his legacy will fall on you and you have to decide how to handle it,” Kai’sa said, giving her Sivir the mom voice. “You are legally his heir.”

“By blood,” Sivir countered. “I never said I agreed to be his heir.”

“That’s not what his lawyers say,” Kai’sa added.

Sivir rolled her eyes. “Babe, you really want to give me a lecture on this?”

Kai’sa giggled, setting her glass down on the floor as well. She tucked a few strands of purple locks behind her ear. “I’m sorry, hartlam. You know I won’t force you to take his money but do consider that it’s a massive fortune that can be donated to worthy causes and the last thing I want you to do is to leave it for the government to claim. You know they’ll waste it.”

Sivir sighed. They had this conversation before. Kai’sa had a point. She always did and her intentions were meaningful. Sivir mumbled, “Sounds like too much paperwork.”

Kai’sa’s foot rubbed against Sivir’s waist to comfort her. “I’ll help, baby.”

“Then I have nothing to worry about,” Sivir sighed happily, reaching down and stroking Kai’sa’s calf. Her fingers could feel the muscles that were developed by years of dancing.Those long legs, toned and fit, swinging around in steps that fed into the beat of the music. To think she got to touch them whenever she pleased while fans could only fantasize touching K/DA Kai’sa’s legs, what a lucky woman Sivir was.

As Sivir worshiped Kai’sa’s leg, she felt something tickle between her legs. It stopped when she looked down into the bubbly void, obscuring her view. Ocean blue eyes glance up at Kai’sa, who only held an innocent look. When they made eye contact, Sivir felt something press against her core with more force. That was no accident.

“What’cha doing down there?” Sivir teased with a smirk. Whatever Kai’sa was doing, she stopped.

“Nothing,” Kai’sa replied, staying pure and virginal, as if she would do no such thing. Behind her innocent facade, Sivir could clearly see the hunger in Kai’sa’s eyes. 

“You sure about that?” Sivir asked. Underneath the thick foam of bubbles, Sivir had her hands ready to launch and attack the invading foreigner that kept poking her. As if right on cue, Sivir felt something brush against her inner thigh and tease her folds. Immediately, Sivir latched her hands around what felt like an ankle. “Got you!” 

Kai’sa had a wide smile on her face. “Aw no, you caught me.”

“Now what were you trying to accomplish, huh, missy?” Sivir teased, stroking the base of Kai’sa’s foot. The dancer wasn’t really ticklish but it still made her flinch at the touch.

“Trying to get you in the mood,” Kai’sa casually said, as if this was a question about which brand of milk she should buy at the market. 

“You know you could just ask, habibti.”

Kai’sa gave Sivir a heated look, her purple eyes filled with arousal. The Egyptian woman could see hardened pink nipples hidden behind those bubbles. “Now where’s the fun in that?”

It was tempting to tease Kai’sa some more, make her wait, and beg for it. But it has been a while since they met up for some alone time and, honestly, Sivir wasn’t sure if she had the energy to drag it out. They have already been wasting time taking this damn bath and, for fuck sake, Sivir needed Kai’sa as much as she needed her.

Already leaning forward, hands reaching for Kai’sa’s rear, Sivir says, “Come here, habibti.”

Kai’sa was more than happy to comply, in fact, she practically threw herself into Sivir’s embrace, causing the water to sway over the rim of the tub. Who cares about water on the floor when Sivir had the most beautiful naked woman in her arms? Kai’sa straddled her lover, wrapping her arms around Sivir’s neck, and pulling her into her bosom. 

Broad hands groped Kai’sa’s rear, squeezing into her flesh. Sivir sighed into Kai’sa’s chest as she played with those fleshy cheeks. The dancer had such a voluptuous rump, only beaten by Evelynn [not that Sivir stared…], that Sivir wondered what she did in her past life to deserve it. She wasn’t even much of an ass person until Kai’sa came prancing in her life, wearing those tight leggings.

Kai’sa purred at the attention, digging her fingers into Sivir’s dark brown locks. She kissed her scalp, inhaling the scent of her lover, a rich scent that reminded Kai’sa of a forest after the first sprinkle of spring rain.

“Such a nice ass,” Sivir hissed, digging her fingers deeper.

She heard Kai’sa hum a deep groan. “You like this ass?”

Sivir smiled against perky breasts. She was tempted to capture a hardened nipple in her mouth but decided to tease back, “I could eat it for hours.”

Kai’sa bucked her hips against Sivir’s palms, relishing in the touch. The water splashed around her waist when she did this, soaking more of her hair as it cascaded down her back. “It’s all yours, hartlam.”

Sivir groaned when she felt Kai’sa tug her hair, forcing her head back, away from the deliciously warm bosom. She whimpered at the loss of contact but she was met with soft lips pressing against her mouth, swallowing up her moans. Kai’sa whimpered loudly into Sivir’s awaiting lips.

The Egyptian woman was a goddess. Anyone can look at the pizza deliverer and dismiss her, but take off her work hat and let her hair fall loose and she’s the reincarnation of Hathor. As cheesy as it sounded, Kai’sa thought Sivir’s face was carved by angels. With perfectly thick eyebrows, a chiseled jawline, heavenly bright blue eyes, full kissable lips, and her deep tanned skin, Sivir may think Kai’sa was perfect but the dancer could say otherwise. So when Kai’sa kissed Sivir, she poured her love into it. She wanted Sivir to know how much she wanted her and she would accept anything that Sivir gave her. Probably too dramatic, but Sivir can spit on her, and Kai’sa would say thank you.

For a few moments, the two of them were lost in the kiss. Sivir’s hands relaxed against Kai’sa’s rear as she focused on making sure Kai’sa’s lips got plenty of attention. She sucked on Kai’sa’s lower lips, gently biting into it, tugging it. Kai’sa responded with a deep growl, using her tongue to swipe at Sivir’s upper lips. Their tongues clashed and they both released a satisfied groan. 

“Habibti,” Sivir moaned. As if her hands remembered where they were at, Sivir groped Kai’sa’s rear again. No matter how many times she grabbed it, it felt like the first time she has ever held it. Each time she squeezed it, it made her even more desperate and primal. No one touched Kai’sa’s rear like this. Well, okay, maybe Ahri did pinch it a few times but, still, the statement still stands. This was her ass to play with and use, no one else.

She could feel the hood of Kai’sa’s clit rubbing against her lower stomach, grinding against her skin. Sivir released a low growl. She was tempted to let one hand trail forward and flick at that nub, making Kai’sa squirm. But the thought of ripping her hands away from the supple ass...no, her hands stayed there.

“Sivir,” Kai’sa moaned between kisses. The sound of her name from K/DA’s dancer sent sparks along her spine. Sivir wanted to do more, make her scream her name. But what could she do when she’s too stubborn to stop groping Kai’sa’s ass? “Hurry and touch me.”

The answer was clear. It wasn’t new to them. They tried it before and Kai’sa enjoyed it. “So needy, baby girl,” Sivir purred, giving Kai’sa’s ass a light spank.

So Sivir’s fingers started exploring the inner area of Kai’sa’s rear, searching for the spot. Swift fingertips swiped over a puckered hole, making Kai’sa shiver. Sivir stopped her fingers from going any further, looking up at Kai’sa to search for confirmation. No matter how much Sivir wanted to make Kai’sa feel good, the dancer still had a right to reject the proposition. No questions asked.

Kai’sa’s purple eyes, hazy with pure lust, stared back. She bit her lower lip before snarling, “Yes. Fuck me, Sivir. Make it yours.”

The ‘it’ referring to her ass, Sivir felt a surge of possessiveness take over. She got her permission and it felt so right to be given such a lovely gift. Kai’sa lifted herself up so that she was on her knees, sitting on her calves to give herself a bit of height. Her legs spread, Kai’sa pulled Sivir’s head to rest right on her exposed bosom. The water level hovered around Kai’sa’s hips.

Sivir traced a finger to circle the puckered hole, feeling it twitch at her touch. It quivered, even opening up a bit when Sivir continued to tease it. It made the Egyptian woman giddy to feel how responsive Kai’sa’s body was. She purred, “Such a greedy little hole, I’m not even inside but I can feel it wanting me so badly.”

Kai’sa moaned as she whimpered, “I can’t help it. You just feel so-oooh!”

Before Kai’sa could even finish her sentence, Sivir slipped her finger inside, relishing in how the inner walls excitedly accepted her. Kai’sa let out a pleasing hiss, gripping harder around Sivir’s head.

Sivir paused a bit, making sure Kai’sa wasn’t in any pain. Being underwater, it made entering much easier but one could not be too cautious. When Kai’sa responded with a soft, “More, baby, more. Please...”, Sivir started thrusting her lone finger in and out. 

“So tight,” Sivir groaned as she pushed her finger in as deep as it could, making Kai’sa whimper a bunch of Afrikaan words that made no coherent sense. “Such a hungry hole…”

“It’s yours.”

“Mine...what?”

“Your hole.”

“Mine to use?”

“All yours, hartlam.”

“Good, because your ass is only mine to fuck.”

Kai’sa whimpered at how Sivir talked about her body like it was an object to be used. It made her feel so dirty but edged her on. The dancer pushed her rear back, trying to match Sivir’s pace. She was met with a surprising second finger trying to squirm its way inside. Kai’sa bit her lower lips, containing the high pitch squeal as she felt it enter her. 

God, the stretch was deliciously good. The uncomfortable burn only lasted for a second as Sivir was gentle when she entered. Once Kai’sa’s rear was able to take two fingers, Sivir continued her thrusting, evoking long whimpers from the dancer. 

“Hmm,” Kai’sa hummed. “Harder.”

Sivir paused for a second, pulling out her fingers until only the tip remained inside. Then she slammed them in, making Kai’sa jerk in pleasure. In the back of Kai’sa’s head, she thought she heard Sivir snarl, “You little slut”. Whether it was part of her hazy imagination or Sivir really said it, it still made Kai’sa’s eyes roll in the back of her head. She loved being talked down like this. 

The invading fingers pulled back out for a second, then shoved right back in. Each force of Sivir’s fingers made Kai’sa’s toes curl, her cunt quivering at each thrust.

Kai’sa’s clit burned. She was tempted to reach a hand down to relieve the tension there but Sivir was already one step ahead of her. One free hand letting go of her rear [finally], reaching forward to find her pearl, Sivir’s fingers flicked at the sensitive nub.

“Sivir,” Kai’sa half screamed and half moaned. That was it. Sivir pressed a thumb against the clit, rolling it in circles as her other fingers continued abusing the poor puckered hole on the other side.

Then Sivir opened her mouth to latch a nipple in between her teeth, biting down a bit harshly before comforting it with a lash of her tongue. Kai’sa could feel her knees strain from being pressed down on the hard bathtub floor, her calves burn. But her ass felt so good and her clit throbbed painfully under Sivir’s expert thumbs. Kai’sa felt her head grow hazy and fuzzy, sprinkling stars hovering over her vision.

With one last roll of her clit, one last full thrust in her ass, Kai’sa dug into Sivir’s hair and screamed into her scalp as she felt her body become undone. Her inner walls tightened around Sivir’s fingers, refusing to let them go while her cunt flinched around nothing in its impending orgasm. Her hips bucked towards Sivir’s thumb, rocking her clit through her orgasm.

Against the lukewarm water, Kai’sa’s body was like lava pouring into its liquidy embrace. The imaginary steam emanated from her body as she rode her climax, releasing the pressure that had snapped within her core. Kai’sa rocked against Sivir’s hands, holding her close as she ended her ride. Sivir was patient. The hand that was on Kai’sa’s clit moved to wrap around Kai’sa’s waist to steady her, in case her legs gave out. She slipped her fingers out of the used hole, rubbing it in circles to comfort the soreness. Kai’sa let out a pleased sigh, slowly relaxing into Sivir’s arms.

They stayed like that, basking in the silence. The bubbles were practically nonexistent, revealing the clearness of the water, blurring the two naked bodies that reveled in it. 

“Ek het jou lief,” Kai’sa whispered so softly that Sivir almost didn’t catch it.

When realization dawned on her, Sivir smiled happily. She responded back with, “Ana baħibbik, habibti.”

Kai’sa sighed happily at Sivir’s words, understanding what she said. Expressing their love through their own language was something private and special to them, something that they rarely show to anyone else. It was like their little secret.

Leaning back so she could face Sivir, Kai’sa gave her a deep kiss, cementing their spoken words. Sure, the money was nice to splurge on gold rooms with expensive champagne that honestly are overpriced, but it was these moments that were priceless. A famous dancer that worked her way up to the top, beloved by millions of fans that would die for a chance to shake her hand. Then there’s the pizza deliverer that had to grind her way out of bad business dealings and betrayal, surviving on a handful of cash before being selected as the rightful heir of Azir’s legacy. While Kai’sa was humble, Sivir was noble, they both didn’t love each other for the money, they loved each other for their complicated souls. It was like putting puzzle pieces together, a perfect fit. 

“Let’s get out of this bath,” Kai’sa said, getting up from her spot. Water droplets dribbled down her toned body, leaving behind wispy wet trials. “There’s a bed that’s asking for us.”

Before Sivir could say something, her blue eyes snapped open. Kai’sa’s weakened knees gave out as she climbed over the edge of the tub. Sivir lurched forward, not sure what that will accomplish. Hopefully, it was to grab Kai’sa. Her arms wrapped around Kai’sa’s waist but the momentum of Kai’sa’s fall dragged Sivir from the water and over the edge. Sivir’s face smacked against a smooth backside.

Kai’sa was on her stomach, luckily her arms were in front of her face so she didn’t suffer a bruise or a scrape there. Their legs were tangled in each other like messy cords. The two of them luckily landed on the wet bath mat (from the earlier spilled water incident), which cushioned their fall. Wet and naked, Sivir and Kai’sa stayed there in silence, comprehending what had just happened.

“You know, for a dancer, you sure are clumsy,” Sivir finally said, breaking the silence. 

Kai’sa laughed, her shoulders shuddering. “Then I’m lucky I have a strong woman to break my fall.”

“I think you’re the one who broke my fall,” Sivir pointed out. 

“You’re welcome then.”

Kai’sa turned her body slightly so she could lean back to kiss her lover. Sivir returned the kiss, humming happily into it. She rocked her hips against Kai’sa’s rear, approving the whimper from the dancer’s lips. Kai’sa responded by arching her back, pressing her rear into the crook of Sivir’s hips. This earned a hiss from the other woman and she began rocking a bit harder. 

It was confirmed that Kai’sa and Sivir didn’t reach the bed for quite a while after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bedorwe - "Spoiled" in Afrikaans [title of chapter two]  
> Gâtée - "Spoiled" [feminine] in French [title of chapter one]  
> Ek het jou lief - "I love you" in Afrikaans  
> Ana baħibbik, habibti. - "I love you, habibti" [feminine] in Arabic  
> I researched these words [not Google translate], double-checked my translation. If they are still off or incorrect, wrong formatting, or I used the wrong gender form, etc kindly correct me but they should be relatively correct. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic in general, please let me know what you think. :)
> 
> Tumblr @kda-chat  
> Twitter @_kokoro_kirei_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure Evelynn can still talk in Demon Shade mode but who cares, this is my special fic and I make the rules. :3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this Akalynn chapter! Please let me know what you think! I had a lot of fun writing this! Kai'Siv will be in the next chapter and it'll be posted in a few days.
> 
> Tumblr @kda-chat  
> Twitter @_kokoro_kirei_


End file.
